


貴方について俺の知らない事

by nettiking1921



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921
Summary: 12年和朋友一起出的合志内收录，标题有一点修改Archive Warning基本就是在剧透了，请小心食用
Relationships: Hakuryuu & Tsurugi Kyousuke





	貴方について俺の知らない事

这种感觉就像是溺水。  
如论如何挥动双臂，水都无法托起自己的身体。好重啊，而且越来越重，无法抑制的下沉感。肺泡里的空气被逐渐挤干，终于再也吐不出一个气泡。  
就这样向着更深处滑去……最后，被死亡一般的漆黑吞噬。

——会死掉吧。  
才这么想着，身体就触碰到了坚硬的地面。

“啧好痛……还好没肿。”  
白龙揉着撞在地板上的的脑袋坐了起来。周围漆黑一片，唯一可以确定的事实就是，他从床上翻下来了。太丢人了，还好自己没有同居人——他嘶嘶的吸了两口凌晨的薄凉的空气，伸手悉悉索索地在枕头底下摸起电子闹钟。3点20分……现实总是这么残酷无情，他把闹钟连同自己一起丢回床上，重新合眼。  
这是第几次做这样的梦了？他自己也不知道，也不想知道。已经记不清多少次在梦中徒劳地挥舞着双手，水流从指缝间漏走，找不到着力点，眼睛刺痛，苦涩的水从鼻腔倒灌填满胸腔。绝望感，丧失感，夹杂某种情愫排山倒海地向自己袭来，然而自己无法使之具象——可是啊，那不过是个梦境，除了会摔下床撞疼脑袋，应该没什么大不了的？只要这么一想，他也就失去了对这件事的兴趣，所以当务之急是在闹铃响起之前，再打个盹。当他一如预期的再次醒来时，窗帘缝隙里透出了一点灰蒙蒙的光，白龙一跃而起，整装待发。

5点30分，某条小道的某个十字路口。  
他每天起得那么早，当然是有他的原因的。是的，其实今天是休息日，这个时间应该是万籁俱静唯有鸟鸣不绝于耳才对，他已经踏着稀薄的晨雾做好了埋伏，想等待猎物的野兽那般舔了嘴唇。远远的有脚步声传来，听得出是小跑，因为主人的长期坚持，着力均匀且富有节奏，哒哒哒哒甚是好听。他算准了时机，从电线杆的后面跳出去——  
“早上好啊，剑城。你这是晨练？”  
“……明知故问吧。”  
对方虽然愣了一拍，但看起来一点也不吃惊。不过这也在白龙的预期范围内，因为他的目的并不是来吓唬人的。见剑城又迈开步伐，他迅速地跟上了。  
“那我也去。”  
“算了吧，我这是回程。”  
“这样啊……那么接下来什么计划？”  
“没有。”  
“……没有？”剑城的回答让白龙很是愉悦，“那这样吧——来我家如何？有事找你。”  
哈？去你家是怎么——就算有很多疑问，剑城也只能半推半就地被白龙带进了他目前居住的单人公寓。只不过一进门，他就觉得自己无法对眼前的景象予以置评。  
白龙不会做饭，这是可以预见的，最多最多也只会用个微波炉的加热功能。不做饭，自然不存在洗碗的问题，只是洗衣篓里堆着数天份的脏衣服——谢天谢地，他还知道要自己处理掉脏内衣。食物残骸和垃圾碎渣随处可见，各种电器游戏机充电器啊……电线们纠缠在一起，光看着就头疼不已。  
“你都在这种环境下生活么……”  
“有什么问题，我习惯了。”  
“别给我习惯这种事情。”  
“有什么关系，大可究极的不用在意。説正事，我昨天刚买了个PS2对战游戏想找你……怎么了？”  
白龙错愕地看着正拎着垃圾桶的剑城。  
“你觉得？”试探性地反诘。  
“……我的房间究极的不需要打扫。”看来他还是明白现状的。  
“别闹了这种地方怎么能住人。勤奋点。”剑城抽掉了白龙手里的手柄，转而把洗衣筐塞在他怀里，“我记得楼下有投币洗衣机，会用吧？”  
“会是会不过……”  
“还有什么问题？”  
剑城嘴上是这么说，可扫过来的目光像是在补充“反对无效”。白龙难得地把反驳全部咽回肚里，讪讪地下楼，接受了零钱投喂的洗衣机欢快地转动起来，时间不需要很久，他就在旁边椅子上坐下，直勾勾地盯着天花板发呆。  
（现在，剑城正在我的家里，大概正在辛勤的帮我整理着房间……）  
也许他正在为那些纠结的电线团发愁，也可能是正在对遍地狼藉进行扫荡，偶尔皱皱眉偶尔直起身审视一下目前的成果……想想就觉得舒畅，他不由自主的微笑起来，微阖的眼睛让视线模糊……而后，意识被突如其来的睡意打断。

——又是那个梦。  
发丝像藻类一样缠上了脖子和脸颊，每一个细胞都像是要被冰冷的水填满。  
最后一点挣扎的力气，也和空气一样从身体里被抽了干净。

………………不对。不是这样。我还活着啊。

“唔……”他强行让自己的意识重新浮出了水面。睡着了吗……哦对了，刚才是被剑城赶下来洗衣服！瞬间清醒了的白龙跳了起来。洗衣机早就寂静无声，他迅速的把衣服都扒走噌噌噌蹦上台阶。京介早就干完活等着他了，两个人合力把衣服晾起来，最后占山头似地一人占了沙发一端，让自己瘫在上面。  
“我还以为你把自己也丢进去一起洗了呢。”京介说。  
“啧你怎么会这么想，我又不脏。”  
“吐槽点错了吧？不过我怎么知道你有没有好好洗澡。”  
“简单，给你闻闻。”  
剑城还没反应过来发生了什么，肩膀已经被人摁住。另一个人的鼻息越来越近，而后停在了极其近的地方。看着有些紧张还要装作很有余裕的京介，白龙笑了。  
“怎么，不闻闻看吗？”  
“……”  
“你不过来的话，那就只有我过去了。”  
距离继续拉近，意识到伪装已经没了作用的京介干脆闭上了眼睛。能够感觉到那个自信满满的家伙也略有迟疑，过了好一会，才在京介的鼻尖上蜻蜓点水一般的啄了一下。  
“！！”  
说不出是吃惊还是羞耻的表情，总之白龙没等看清就松开手迅速撤离，转身站起去抓放在房间另一头的电话。  
“差不多该吃午饭了，点个匹萨？”  
“……不需要。”  
“……生气了？”  
“我为什么要和你生气。”一边这么说，一边煞有介事地摸着鼻子，“我是要回去了。”  
“才中午哦，不是说没有既定计划么。”  
“嗯，现在有了。”  
“还是说，有什么比和我在一起更重要？”  
原本已经走向玄关的剑城停下了脚步。  
“……白竜，别闹了。是时候醒过来了。”  
“什么醒过来？我并没有在睡觉呢，现在。”  
“这样继续下去也没有意义，你应该明白我的意思。”  
“我明白。既然你非走不可，那就改天吧。”  
“……这样真的好吗？”  
白竜不再回答，赌气似的整个人栽倒在沙发里。京介看了他好一会见没有起身的趋向，抬手握住了门把手——

“京介……剑城京介。”  
“……怎么了？”  
“……没什么，该干嘛干嘛去吧。”

门扉一开一合，发出清脆的声响。白竜不满的皱起脸，不过很快就坐起来给匹萨店打电话。清晨突袭成功，把剑城带到家里玩上一整天，彼此有输有赢，午饭是共享同一个匹萨，如果闹腾到晚上搞不好还能触发留宿事件……原本应该是这样才对。他以为他们两个人之间的关系应该像是从匹萨里扯出来的芝士丝一样，香味馥郁又难以扯断。虽然没有告白过，但是白龙确信这种感情就是喜欢，除此之外别无他选。单恋总是凄苦的，需要要究极、更究极、非常究极的忍耐。白龙挂断了电话，捡起了手柄准备先干上一仗再说，只是还没等他按下start，门铃先他一步响了起来。现在的送餐服务都这么迅速吗？他麻溜蹦起来，顺手抽了走廊橱柜抽屉里的零钱跳进玄关。只可惜准备了一肚子褒奖居然没法派上用场了，眼前这个褐色头发的少年怎么看都不是匹萨店的服务生。  
“好久不见啦，白龙。”松风天马冲他放了一个十万瓦特的微笑，足以在白龙的视网膜上烙一个眼翳。  
“是你啊。如果找剑城的话，他刚走没多久。”  
“诶？啊哈……其实我是想给你带点蛋糕啦，可以进去吗？”白龙侧身示意没问题。松风小心翼翼的喊了声“打扰了”踏了进来。  
“好干净啊。”  
“剑城那家伙说什么也要帮我收拾……真是的，这样我很可能找不到东西啊。”  
“……”  
“而且还不愿意留下来，明明早前说没什么计划能在我这浪费一天。真是个骗子。”  
“……”  
“亏我还想叫他一起吃匹萨。我大概叫多了，等会送来了你带一点回去吧。”  
“……白竜，有件事我一直很在意。”松风像是下了很大的决心，终于开口。  
“啊？”  
“你一直剑城剑城的……剑城，到底是谁？”  
“剑……？”

一瞬间，脑子里仿佛有哪里断了线。  
印象里剑城是雷门的一员没错，王牌FW，背号是10，可是眼前这个家伙却说他不认识。不对，不应该是这样，难道你们不是一起获得了Holy Road优胜的吗？而且合力解放了神之伊甸，把我从对足球的迷惘里解救出来，所以我才得以住在这所公寓疗养，过着每天都能见到剑城的生活……不，等等，怎么……还是有什么地方不对？  
【——我怎么，不太记得剑城的脸了？】  
明明每天凌晨三点会准时醒过来一次，打一个骚扰电话；五点趁着晨雾隐藏在电线杆被后窥视，偶尔被发现就大方趁认。中午的定番是去抢对方饭盒里的东西；到了晚上，一起回家。遇上周末或者假期要不就是在外撒野，要不就是呆在房子里一整天，当然，那家伙也在。  
【——明明离开岛之后就一直过着这样的生活，可为什么却觉得他面目模糊？】  
白龙还记得还在岛上的时候，有一次修来找自己聊天。  
“听说发生过海难，死了一个Seed？”修轻描淡写地问道。  
“在这座岛上，死亡什么很常见吧。”他回答地连眼睛都不眨一下。  
还有一次，是偶然听到教官之间的谈话。  
“虽然可惜，但是死了就是死了，是没办法改变的事情。牙山大人指派了另外的人，希望圣帝能够满意。”  
那是在剑城离开之后听到的。他还记得剑城离岛那天，烈风打在脸上如同刀割，远处传来的浪涛声宛如耳鸣挥之不起……从那天起，他就反复做着同一个梦。  
【——然而这是梦的话，自己分明就在刚才还亲吻过他的鼻尖……像是包含某种温度，柔软而温暖。】

如果这一切都不是梦境。  
如果这一切都是现实。

面前的棕发少年一脸关切地看着他，而他却像鱼类一样张着嘴，表情僵硬，嘴形还停留在上一句话的最后一个音节。泪水已然潸然而下。  
其实早已知晓一切，却选择了遗忘。于是被生生割裂的记忆像是复仇一样，一次次地将他在梦中溺毙。  
那是因为我一直都不知道，我选择了遗忘；即便你已死于一场意外，也依旧鲜活地活在我眼前——白龙终于笑了：  
“剑城京介是……只有我看得见的，恋人啊。”

——并把自己投进了海的更深处，暗流席卷而来。


End file.
